A FiveShot Compilation of 'His Eyes'
by TheseScarletDropsofINK
Summary: Just like the title says, a compilation of five one shot stories from my finished story 'His Eyes' that deal with fangirls, jealousy, weddings, love triangles and crack. Lots and lots of fluffy crack. So enjoy this not-so-sequel seqeul. Kaname/Zero


_So it's** rated M** because you guys seem to like that lol_

_The first one-shot in the Five-shot 'His Eyes' compilation. Haha, long title. Anyway, this is the fangirl drama most of you wanted. ^^ ~Ah, fear the fangirls. Rawr. _

_Please forgive my ever present mistakes. T^T I'm tired of reading this over and over again..._

* * *

**The True Beasts in Human Form**

_by: These Scarlet Drops of INK_

"No, Kuran-sempai...I am a prefect and as such, cannot allow myself to be mixed with the Night class- especially not with you: The Night class President."

Regretfully, Zero Kiryu, strongest and most stern member of the disciplinary committee, turned away from the sweet and utmost sincere Night Class President. The man who always kept at a distance, with an unreachable and almost unapproachable aura, had fallen for the scary prefect. Throughout the year, their interactions had been a bit tense, but it was only because of this moment: the moment when Kiryu rejekted Kaname Kuran.

"You misspelled rejected."

"Hm? Oh..."

The moment when Kiryu _rejected_ Kaname Kuran. However, things changed suddenly, and Zero Kiryu had begun to fall for his sempai in return-

"That's all I got so far..."

The girls around the brunette in front of her laptop all sighed. They were in between classes, waiting for the teacher to show up before they started passing notes beneath the table, since all their cell phones had already been confiscated by the disciplinary committee _and_ Yagari-sensei himself.

"Why couldn't you squeeze in the kiss?" a dark haired girl pouted, crossing her arms like a child. She was the only one in the group who hadn't been there for the greatest, most pivotal moment in all of Cross Academy. When the usually stoic Kuran Kaname kissed the bad boy of the Day Class and all fangirl's once mortal enemy, Kiryu Zero.

As if they were all thinking along the same lines, the group of five girl's all found their dreamy gazes slowly drifting to the back of the class where Kiryu-kun sat, his cheek on his hand as he stared out of the window.

"Do you think he's thinking about Kuran-sempai?"

They giggled.

"They're so cute."

More giggles.

"Do you think all those times he wanted us away from the Night class...was just because he was jealous?"

Laughter.

"I wonder who confessed first."

"It had to be Kuran-sempai, he's totally the romantic, handsome, dark prince!"

"No way, it was Kiryu-kun! Remember the way he'd always stare at him, with such intense passion!"

"Do you think they've..." Giggle.

"Kaname-sempai must be the uke!"

"No way, he's much too...refined! Plus, he's older!"

"What does that have to do with anything, if it's Kiryu-kun, Kuran-sempai would definitely take it."

"Kaori!" They were laughing again and when they felt their female intuitions warning them of danger, they glanced up in unison at the glowering prefect promising a slow murder through his gaze at the back of the classroom. They quickly looked away, biting their lips to repress their giggles, laughs and smiles.

"Such a tsundere." Their laughter escaped.

**Mairodori shook her head **as she bypassed the group of girls towards her timid roommate who currently had her light brown head dropped onto the surface of her desk. She looked utterly defeated and Mairodori felt bad as she put a big smile on her face and patted her friend's back, noisily taking the seat besides her. "Don't worry, Shindo. I'm sure they were all just seeing things, you know how they get. They see what they want to see, and hear what they want to hear."

Nadashiko Shindo sighed, shaking her head. A long time ago, she had fallen in love Ichijou-sempai and had often gone out to see him, much like every girl at Cross Academy went to see the Night class guy they had fallen for. However, during Valentine's Day, she had scaled the wall to deliver her precious chocolate to the sweet, prince-like student...only to be saved by the scary Zero Kiryu. Since then, she had slowly begun to fall in love with him until she was head over heels. Of course...she'd been rejected time and time again. "No, it's okay. Kiryu-kun and Kuran-sempai do make a good looking couple."

Mairodori sighed, patting her friends back, but smiling nonetheless. " Ah, the course of true love never did run smooth- hey, wait, you're not going to turn into one of those rabid fan girls, are you?"

Shindo smiled. "No." Well...a faint blush dusted across her face beneath her glasses...she _had_ been one of the girls who'd seen the kiss...and if she were honest, they did look really, _really_ good together.

"No way, Shindo, you really are?"

**Behind the two best friends an argument had started when **one of the guys had offhandedly remarked about how ironic it was that when a day class student finally caught one of the night class guys, it turned out he was male, too; And then his friend had snickered and suggested, "maybe the reason they don't fall for the chicks is because they're all gay."

Hearing such a thing, a group of girls out in the hallway- with super hearing, most likely- all came rushing in and confronted the guys, calling them jealous and lonely. The argument had quickly elevated into a war between the day class male and female students. However, when Kasumi Kageyama, the class president, promised those students extra cleaning duty, they drew up an immediate peace treaty. There was only one student that seemed completely unfazed by the wave that was the fangirl effect; she sat near the back of the classroom, but not too far back that she could be drowned in the dark vortex that seemed to be emanating from one male prefect.

Seated quietly was Sayori Wakaba, ignorant to the clear hysteria around the room; groups of girls huddled together, either bemoaning the loss of their crush or celebrating the birth of a delicious pairing. She simply went through her assignment once more, triple checking for any mistakes when she blinked, the sounds of muffled scuffling catching her ear- because through all the loud chaos, it was the small sounds that took her by surprise. When she glanced down she found her best friend and roommate, Yuuki Cross,...crawling on the floor.

"Yuuki?"

"Shh!" A finger desperately tapped the girl's puckered and hissing lips as she crawled through the desk, carelessly bumping into Sayori's legs as she squeezed through to the empty seat besides her. Sayori glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention, but everyone was drawn into their own little world; Nadeshiko Shindo and her best friend Mairodori were having a quiet conversation near the front of the class which consisted of one blushing and furiously shaking her head while the other smirked and teased; small groups of girls were huddled about giggling and stealing glances at the irritated prefect, said prefect was in the back being broody and glaring out the window, and the class president was off yelling at everyone and easing the class down a bit.

Yuuki's small, brown head popped up besides Sayori, she glanced all around her, as if looking for danger. Then, with a very heavy little sigh of relief, she climbed out and took her seat like a proper human being. Sayori couldn't help but smile. "Rough day?"

"I was ambushed,"Yuuki admitted, eyes closed, hoping to fall back into the sweet dreams of only dealing with scary teenage girls during changeover instead of constantly. Ever since the fatal kiss between Kaname and Zero everything changed. The girls no longer feared Zero as much as they used to and some had even taken to stalking Zero- in which such occasions meant Yuuki had to interferer least Zero kill them. Seriously, Zero looked ready to kill them all. She just hoped he didn't carry around normal bullets with him.

There was one thing that Yuuki Cross knew very, very well: Day Class girls were scary.

She had known this from the very second the girls had all spotted the students of the Night Class...and she had been appointed to keep them away. The first few months had been really bad, since Zero had been lazy and angry about being 'tricked' into going to school. The girls had targeted Yuuki as if they were in war, setting traps for her every step of the way, leaving her scared of stepping out of her room. Those times had eased since Zero had threatened to have their curfew changed to an earlier time- it was the first time he had resorted to the 'I'm the chairman's...he's my guardian' line.

So, knowing their vicious streak, she was taken by surprised when the girls who once hated both Zero and Yuuki were suddenly becoming very friendly. Girls who once claimed Yuuki was trying to keep Kaname-sempai (and the rest of the night class) all too herself were saying she was kind for defending her step-brother's honor like that. They began doing kind things for her, holding open the doors, offering to help her with her books and walk to class together, _and_ giving her their parfaits. Although she had been suspicious at first, Yuuki was a kind person- especially when it came to parfaits. But then...

...they attacked.

_"Since we've become such close friends, could you do a favor for me?"_

"_Can you put this camera in Kiryu-kun's room for me?"_

_"You can tell me anything..."_

"_How long have they been together?"_

_"We're close friends, don't you think, Cross-san?"_

"_Does Kaname-sempai visit Kiryu-kun at the Chairman's residence?"_

_"Since I've given you three parfaits, you have to give something to me in return..."_

"_Is Kiryu-kun happy with Kaname-sempai, because he seems angrier."_

_"If someone does nice things for you, isn't it to be expected that you do something for them in return? Otherwise, you'll be a deplorable person, right, Yuuki-chan?"_

"_Can you take a photo of them kissing?"_

_"It's not like I'm asking as a stranger, we're friends now, aren't we?"_

"_Which one is the seme and which one is the uke?"_

First of all, 'Yuuki-chan' didn't know what seme and uke meant let alone which was which! Second, she had _not_ implanted that camera in Zero's room and third, she refused to give anything out on Kaname-sempai and Zero! But...they were so damn persistent, waiting for her every second of the day outside of her dorm room until Yuuki, halfheartedly, attempted to answer questions- but only _some._ Of course, she hadn't any idea that answering whether the two loved each other would turn out to be quite so dangerous.

**Zero. Was going. To kill them. **_Every_ last one of them, starting with that group of girls who'd inspired the bastard of all bastards to make Zero's life a living hell. No matter how many times Zero shouted at them, no matter how many photos, stories, and sketches Zero destroyed; they kept coming back! This was really bad, he felt like he was going crazy. At first things had been annoying, girl's glancing at them, taking distant pictures, and wasting their talents on them _in __secret_. But now, after a certain idiot little guardian told everyone that they were 'madly in love,' the timid girls who gawked from a distance became the persistent beasts that stalked him, snapped random pictures in his face, fell out of trees hoping to sneak a peek through his room's window, shared their works in _public__-_ hell, the damn workers at Yuuki's favorite cafe knew about him and Kaname!

Now, not only was Zero being forced into the spotlight of the academy, he couldn't even be _seen_ speaking with anyone- not that he ever did- because of these little monsters in skirts. Zero cringed when he heard giggling coming from a group of girls huddled around a sketchbook a few rows down, he refused to look that way, hoping the girl's wouldn't be reckless enough to bring their sketchiest...sketches to class. When the girls squealed, he felt a part of him wither inside. He just knew his face was turning pink as he recalled some of the drawing he'd seen and then it went red when he corrected some of those drawings in his head with the real life image.

_Damn._

_Damn, damn._ What was he thinking of before? Oh, yeah, just yesterday he was talking with the moon dorm's male president when a girl came skipping by, paused, noticed him then giggled as she waggled get finger at him and with a sing-song voice, warned him, "Ah, ah, ah~ Don't cheat on Kuran-sempai, Kiryu-kun! Your lover would be upset."

Of course the mood turned awkward thereafter.

At least she hadn't taken that moment to ask him- which seemed to be the favored question- whether he was the uke or the seme. It was during the reading of the first and only story Zero had read that he had learned the meaning of seme and uke- and as much as he knew where that put him, he'd kill them all before he admitted it to any of them.

Rubbing the back of his tense neck, Zero's thoughts suddenly shifted to Kaname. Because of this whole mess and how uncomfortable it was making Zero, he'd been staying away from Kaname. It wasn't that he was mad at the irritating pureblood necessarily, it was just...he hated the feeling of wondering whether someone might snap a picture of them when he was in the warm arms of his lover. Even the Nigh class, or rather, that annoying, blond idiot had taken a picture of them and had secretly handed it over to Yuuki. Sure, Aidou never did it again after Zero had told Kaname he'd go celibate if Aidou would take another picture- Kaname had easily dealt with the matter by breaking all of Aidou's cameras.

Unfortunately, that method couldn't be done to the Day class girls.

Still, Zero would stay with Kaname at the Moon Dorms as often as he could- since Zero absolutely refused to do anything back in his own room ever since he'd found that damn camera-, but there were times when he knew he was being stalked and would have to escort the girls back to the dorms. By then he was just too tired to go back to Kaname...

**_'My Kouhai_~' FanFiction X CONFISCATED by YUUKI CROSS**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Ngh...Kuran-sempai..."_

Aidou Hanabusa paused on his way to the bathroom when he heard the soft voice of someone speaking. Curious, he walked towards the closest door, listening intently for any sound.

"What is it, my sweet kouhai?"

"That's President Kuran-kun's voice," he realized, unable to mistake that low tone for anyone else, but, that other voice, who did it belong to and what were they doing in one of the unused classrooms? Knowing that, perhaps, this wasn't what he should be doing, he reached out to turn the knob and carefully open the door.

"P-please...Kuran-sempai..." Aidou's eyes slowly widened at the sight of Kiryu-kun and Kuran-kun; Kiryu was lying over the flat desk surface of the first row and Kuran-kun was standing between his legs- in fact, Kiryu's, long, strong legs were wrapped around Kuran's waist. From where he stood, Aidou could see that Kiryu's shirt had been undone, small, red bruises covered his chest and throat. The class president, too, who was normally impeccable and fastidious, was wearing nothing but his black, undone dress shirt while his jacket and vest had been dropped on the desk besides Kiryu.

"Tell me, love," Kaname's voice was low, sultry, and heavy to Zero's ears as his sempai thrust his hips against his once. The prefect's head hit the back of the desk as he groaned, unable to continue with his sempai's secret, teasing nature. They didn't have much time till class was over or his sister came looking for him, though she knew better than to do so. Still, saying such a thing was...

Zero whimpered, shaking his head. "I..._please_, I can't say something like-"

His sempai frowned, looking disappointed, and Zero frowned. He shut his eyes, hoping for comfort in the darkness of his mind, even as he felt his face turn even hotter at what he was going to say. "P...please, Kaname-sama, s-screw me h-hard."

Kaname chuckled, watching his sweet kouhai quietly. He leaned down and rewarded his secret lover with a nibble along his jaw and slow tempo of teasing thrusts. "You are a good kouhai, Zero-kun, but you know...that wasn't what we agreed on."

Zero growled softly, but ended up whimpering when his sempai's hands began tugging his slacks down further, the fingers that had once been inside of him were now gone. "Come on, my Zero-_chan,_ I know you can say it..."

From behind the door, Aidou swallowed at the scene, absolutely enthralled by what he was seeing. He wanted to shut the door and go back to class, pretending as if he hadn't seen a thing, but...his mouth watered and he shook his head. He _should_. It was an invasion of privacy and-

"F-fuck me hard, Kaname-sama!"

Icy blue eyes widened as a frantic rustle of clothes filled the air, clothes fell around ankles, and now he could see that Kiryu-kun's hands were bound together at the wrist by Kuran-kun's red tie. At the first keening moan, Aidou felt himself stir and bit onto his lower lip, but when the sounds of the prefect crying out became more frequent, he began squirming uncomfortable.

_"Aha...ngh..KuraNgh...ah...ah...Se-sempai!"_ The thrusting was faster, harder and Aidou could clearly hear the slapping of flesh as he stared, unable to move, as Kuran-kun pounded into his boyfriend frantically. He wasn't sure how long it took, Kiryu-kun's moans were turning frantic and even Kuran-kun had begun moaning, and then finally with nails clawing at the fabric at Kuran-kun's strong back, Kiryu-kun finally came. _"Sempai!"_

A few moments later, Kuran, too, reached his limit, and burried his face into Zero-kun's neck. Shakily, Aidou tried to ease back, but his limbs felt shaky. From inside the not so empty classroom, he could hear Kiryu-kun whimpering as Kuran began marking his neck a new.

"...tell me now, Zero..."

"Sempai..." Zero moaned. "I like you..."

"No.." Biting the sweaty skin beneath him, Kaname demanded, "Tell me the _truth_, Zero-chan."

"I...I love you, Sempai. I-I need you...inside me, always..."

"Oi, Hanabusa, what are you doing there?"

The couple tensed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_'_**_My Kouhai_~' FanFiction X CONFISCATED by YUUKI CROSS**

"**Kaname-sama, is it all right for us to allow those girls to act this way?"**

Every vampire in the Night class turned their attentions to the furious female who had held her tongue long enough. It wasn't that Ruka Souen supported Kaname-sama and Kiryu to _that_ extent, but this was ridiculous. They were bothering both Kaname and Kiryu and said prefect, who was always known for backing away when things got rough, was staying away from Kaname. Well, from what she knew anyway. It wasn't as if she stood guard outside his room where his lover often visited him.

Watching her roommates debacle from the back of the classroom, Rima leaned forward to prop her chin on her palm, considering Ruka's point. She too was fed up with those girls. "They're like a pandemic."

A row beneath her, resting his head on the back of the school bench, Shiki mumbled tiredly, "They're annoying."

A small smirk tugged at their dorm leader's face, he leaned his cheek on the back of his fist as he sat in his own special chair in the classroom near the window watching his lover detaining two trespassing day class girls outside. From the distance he could see as Zero's face turned wonderfully pink when one of the girl's asked whether he took it or gave it. Kaname didn't move, but he turned his gaze to Ruka. "It's fine to allow them their fun."

"But, Kaname-sama," Aidou grumbled- the blond had been unnaturally silent recently- from his seat, his fingers busy drawing up another sketch of Kiryu-kun being trampled on by fangirls running after Aidou. "If the council or the association were to hear the rumors-"

"They would be dismissed as the disillusioned fantasies of hormonal, teenage girls," Ichijou interrupted, waving his hand to dissipated the serious question into nothing but scattered smoke. "No one would suspect a pureblood of falling in love with a level D hunter who despises vampires."

Aidou sighed, dropping his chin onto the fold of his arms on his desk with a petulant pout, his pencil rolling away from the ruined sketch. "That's besides the point, don't you think?"

Surprised by the attitude in Aidou's voice, Kaname glanced his way, an eyebrow raised in silent question to the blond. At the gesture, Aidou's icy blue eyes widened and he sat up immediately, back ramrod straight. "Ah, I mean, they're becoming more unpredictable. I heard Kiryu-kun discovered a camera in his room. Isn't that against the rules?"

"The girl did get suspended," Kain pointed out, though he wasn't disagreeing with Aidou. However, it did feel a bit nice to have the pressure of those girls off their backs. Lately, they only seemed to appear for any chance at seeing a repeat of that kiss between the dorm president and Kiryu. The only person who felt bad about that was-

Ichijou chuckled, leaning his hand onto the corner of Kaname's chair, absolutely beaming and their petulant blond. "Aidou's just jealous because you and Kiryu-kun seemed to have stolen his spotlight."

Flustered, Aidou stood up to deny such a thing- Sure, he was a little disappointed that his fan's had switched interests so suddenly, but it wasn't like he thought he deserved it more than Kaname-sama! And he would have clarified such a thing, too, if the door to their classroom hadn't been kicked open and the most unsuited – no, not without his suit, just inappropriate- teacher walked in, slamming his book down on the wooden lectern. Aidou almost whined at what he knew was coming next...

"Now that I've got your attention-" There was a pause- a natural occurrence since last week when Yagari returned once again- in which Yagari-sensei's gaze met Kaname-sama's gaze and they both...glared... It was a strange dominance/ bond/ mistrust/ take-care-of-him/challenge moment between a boyfriend and his lover's loved ones. Aidou grimaced as the time ticked by, the electricity was making the hair at his nape stand up; and then finally Yagari-sensei scoffed and turned away. "Let's get this over with."

Suddenly, Aidou missed their former old (as in old looking) teacher who would brag about how bright they were during the entire lesson; not that they didn't already know it, of course.

**Kaname Kuran waited patiently on the Moon Dorm's bridge for his lover** to finish his paranoid search to be certain no one was around. The skies were still dark and the waters still, mirroring the starry sky above. The others had been sent ahead with Ichijou distracting them with his cheerful playfulness- although Aidou didn't seem to be enjoying it all that much. Kaname smirked.

It was a few minutes later when Zero finally snuck past the ornate gate to meet him, looking as exhausted as ever. With a warm smile, Kaname easily ushered him into his arms. "Stay with me."

Zero sighed. He wasn't in the mood for _that_ right now, he honestly just wanted to go back to his dorm room and sleep. Maybe even at the stables, since White Lily scared everyone away from him. But Kaname's arms were always warm and his breath did things to him and those dark, brooding eyes were...they were looking at his lips, lips Zero unconsciously licked. He wanted Kaname to kiss him, he loved the way his silky lips felt over his. As if reading his mind, Kaname began to lower his lips until- _Click!_

The two vampires tensed; Zero whirled around, free from Kuran's arms, as he caught the sliver of brown hair as what sounded like three giggling girls ran off behind the wall towards the academy. He would have gone after them if Kaname hadn't caught his arm and pulled him back into his arms. "They're gone, Zero."

"They aren't fast, Kaname," Zero glared. "I can still get that camera!"

Kaname chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Come on, you look dead on your feet."

"**Did you get it?" **Amaya demanded, brushing her long black hair behind her ears, and catching her breath as they hid behind some bushes once they knew they weren't being chased. Her best friend Yukiko was leaning her hands against her thighs as she caught her breath, her short hair nearly hiding her flush face while Noriko, Amaya's roommate, pulled the camera from the tired girl's frozen hands.

"W-wait..." Yukiko breathed, looking worried as she straightened up. "Something w-was wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Amaya frowned, then glanced around to be sure none of the prefects were going to jump out and catch them. She really couldn't afford to get another detention, her parents were already complaining.

"Did you not take the picture or something?" Noriko asked, beginning to lift the camera to check.

Yukiko snatched the digital camera away, holding it safely between her two hands against her chest. "I'm serious, guys! Listen to me first..."

"Well what is it?" Amaya demanded impatiently, she was getting paranoid and cold and she knew five people who would buy this pic off them for 1605¥!

"When I was taking the picture...I could have sworn that Kuran-sempai was l-looking our way..."

"What, you mean they weren't kissing? Ah, so what?" Noriko shrugged. "You said they were holding each other, that's good enough!"

"No!" Yukiko shook her head desperately, the short strands of her hair whipping the wind. "His eyes...t-they...they looked like they were red..." A cold breeze pushed against the thousands of leaves surrounding them, creating a hushed moment where they all remained silent, Yukiko's words falling over them.

And then Amaya snorted. "So, you were looking through the lens. It might have just been a...trick of the light."

Yukiko glared at her. "I know what I saw, he was looking right at us and then his eyes changed. Just- look at the picture, you'll see." The three girls huddled together as she turned the camera on and...

As she turned the camera on and...

On...and...

"What's wrong with it?"

"I-it wont work..."

"**You should have let me go after them,"** Zero voiced quietly, allowing Kaname to finish stripping him down to his boxers before he pulled the covers up and leaned into the half naked pureblood. Usually, Zero slept in his pajama bottoms and only a few times without a shirt, but he had nothing to wear here and he refused Kaname's silk clothes; which suited Kaname simply because of Zero's alternative- his skin and boxers.

"I already told you not to worry about it," Kaname soothed, pulling Zero closer against him and breathing in the wonderful scent of his lover. It was always surprising to him when he found something new to admire about Zero; like the way he smelled just like a fresh night after his patrol; Or how easily his body would shiver at Kaname's warm touch on cold skin after those long patrols.

Zero sighed, relaxing in Kaname's arms easier than he would have if he were alone in his room, and buried his face in the pureblood's neck, taking in that delirious scent. Let's see, it was about three days since the last time he fed, he wasn't really thirsty or anything, but his mouth was watering at the prospect of tasting Kaname's blood.

"Are you thirsty? You know you can take it," Kaname murmured against his hair, his warm hands stroking up and down his bare back beneath the covers. And since he was invited, Zero sunk his fangs into warm skin and drank the most forbidden blood in the vampire society without a second thought.

Kaname shuddered as Zero drank almost as if he'd been starving, he was a bit surprised by this, seeing as Zero had took from him three days ago. The leisure rubs on Zero's back suddenly became comforting without Kaname really noticing, as he began to worry a little. When Zero was done lazily licking the wounded skin, Kaname hoped to get his lover to let him know if there was something wrong, but Zero was fast on his way to sleep with a content little expression; Kaname didn't have the heart to wake him.

**'My Delinquent Lover'~ X CONFISCATED by ZERO KIRYU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He was sweating.

It was an uncomfortable sensation, feeling the bangs of his hair sticking to his face, his body, too, covered by a thin sheet of sweat. His eyes felt glazed over and he was staring at the corner of his dorm room lying down on the single sized bed as the heat in the room began to double. The white shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned and fanned beneath him, though the fabric clung around his arms and his back, still half on.

He was also shaking.

A small whimper escaped him as he bit his lower lip, legs trembling and jerking with the effort he made not to slam them shut. His back arched occasionally, eyes shut tightly, dried lips parted to release a small sound of surprise, pleasure, shock, and slight discomfort. When he gasped, the scent of his lover's shirt filled his lungs while his mind slowly descended into a hazy pleasured filled insanity.

"Do you want to stop?"

_"No." _His protest came out as a needy moan. Thankful that his eyes were still shut, he turned his head on his pillow and forced his fingers to stop clutching the sheets beneath him. "No," he said again, voice a little shaky, but at least he wasn't whimpering. "Please, don't stop...Zero."

"If it's uncomfortable, then we should stop. I know this is your first time," Zero said quietly, settled nicely between his sempai's creamy thighs. His amethyst eyes, which had been taking in the delectable sight beneath him, shifted to the corner of the room with a bit of self disgust. "You shouldn't waste yourself on someone like me..."

At those words, Kaname's heavy eye lashes parted and he glanced at the boy he'd been in love with since the first moment he'd first laid eyes on him. Even if everyone had said he was a delinquent and people had spread countless rumors on their suspicions of the first year of school he'd missed and his tattoo and how cruel and heartless he was, Kaname had always thought otherwise. Had _known_ otherwise. Zero was a kind person deep inside.

He reached up to touch the school prefect's arm, fingers playing along the strong bicep, "Please, Zero, don't stop. You're the one...the only one I want. I really love you."

For a long time, Zero didn't say anything, and then finally, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kaname's lips. "You shouldn't fall in love with a delinquent like me."

Before Kaname could say anything to that, he felt the head of Zero's erection against him, and when Zero moved his hips forward, Kaname grunted, hissing as Zero began easing himself deep inside slowly. Once he was settled inside, Zero steadied himself and glanced at Kaname. "A-are you okay?"

Kaname opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a gasp, before his teeth bit down on his lower lip once more to stop from moaning out. It was so embarrassing, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, either. The feeling of Zero inside of him was...

"Wrap your legs around me," Zero suggested as he moved forward to lean his weight on his forearms, dropping his chest till it pressed against Kaname's own, their faces, as Kaname discovered with wide eyes, were a lot more closer.

Zero smiled at this. His sempai had always looked cool and aloof, only giving his step sister kind smiles, but Zero had always seen the subtle glances he'd shot him. It wasn't until Kaname-sempai had finally confessed that Zero decided to give his sempai a chance, but he had always wondered whether it was the right thing to do or not.

Now, as Kaname's soft legs wrapped around him, hands coming up to tentatively grip at his shoulders, he knew it was the right choice. And so, being gentle with his lover, Zero began moving inside of him, slowly and steady, enjoying the feeling of Kaname pulling him closer and whimpering beneath him. Enjoying the feeling of his lover's soft chest heaving beneath him, his breathing hard as Zero rotated his hips in a circular motion, teasing him.

Needing to touch him, Kaname's hands roved over Zero's back, fingers clenching tightly after each sudden thrust as Zero's pace began to speed up, hips snapping against his own with more and more force until he was panting, moaning and writhing, his back arching as muscles tensed and he began to unthinkingly beg incoherently for more.

Putting a hand on Kaname's waist to keep him steady, Zero began pounding into him, encouraged by the moans that were being pulled from his lover a lot faster and easier now, desperate even. Beneath him, Kaname was nearly delirious with the pleasure, the sound of their hips meeting, the sound of his own moans, the groans from Zero and the scent of his lover filling him, driving him closer to the edge. The pressure was building so high now, if he didn't come soon, Kaname was afraid for his sanity.

With a final jerk of Zero's hips, Kaname cried out, toes curling, back arching desperately as his fingers dug into his lover's back, moaning loudly as he finally came between them. It didn't take long for Zero to follow soon after, groaning against Kaname's neck as his body shuddered, his strong shoulders trembling when he finally collapsed, panting against Kaname's collarbone.

"Kaname..." Zero murmured against his lover. "I love you..."

**My Delinquent Lover~ X CONFISCATED by ZERO KIRYU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**There was an unusual hush that fell over changeover, **which was becoming the norm now, as the day class girls all surrounded the ornate gates, eyes skittering this way and that as the prefects stood cautiously by. There were dozens of whispers, cameras and phones ready, and Zero, god, he was fighting the urge, even as his fingers itched for his gun. The Night class were approaching and when the gates began to open, the hush became a wave of chatter, like a hoard of bees buzzing just near his ear.

Zero's eyes were closed, looking for the peaceful place in his mind where he had no problems in life, where he was never the center of attention and he was off beneath the shade of some random tree, enjoying the serene seclusion. Where he could _definitely_ not feel the gaze of his lover looking at him, could not hear the excited squeals from girls around as he began coming closer and could not feel the rush of girls behind him...wait, what?

**Touga Yagari arrived at the changeover location** on time, staying a bit further away from his stupid pupil and that little girl, keeping out of their way. He had started showing up to this little affair after he noticed how troublesome these girls were becoming, but mostly because that look on Zero's face that said he was going to do something stupid became worse and worse each day. So, as a precaution, Yagari watched him from afar.

The girls had always managed to behave during this time, so it wasn't a surprise to him when everything was calm, the annoying blood suckers appeared, walking like royalty down an imaginary red carpet- crowd control wasn't necessary. The girls began to huddle together, a small group of them rushing forward behind Zero and- _the idiot wasn't paying attention!_

Before much could be done, Yagari was watching his dear student go stumbling forward towards those blood suckers, girls squealed and camera's went wild, as Yagari watched in horror.

**Takuma Ichijou blinked in surprise** as Zero went crashing down on top of _him_, the breath knocked from both of them as Ichijou's back hit the hard floor. He barely got the breath back into him, his green eyes opening after having closed from the impact, to glance at the stunning amethyst eyes that were staring at him a bit dazedly, hot breath crashing over his lips.

Their eyes widened at the close proximity of their faces, cheeks flushed at the way their bodies were so intimately pressed against each other. "Ah~ Kiryu-kun...?" Zero was so stunned he couldn't even bring himself to move, but it wasn't necessary when he felt two pairs of hands helping him and the blond vampire up.

"Ichijou-san, why didn't you avoid him?" Shiki asked as he helped Rima dust the dirt off the back of Ichijou-san's uniform. Kaname turned his head at the question, frowning at the blond as he laughed, brushing the back of his blond hair. "Ah, well, I didn't think it would be polite to simply let him crash on the floor. Besides, from such close distance, I can see why you're so infatuated by him, Kaname."

Kaname glared at his friend while Shiki yanked on the blond's sleeve with a small frown, pulling him away from Kaname and Zero.

Not for the first time in his life, Zero contemplated suicide.He could hear the squealing from the day class girls and he was about to turn around and tell them something horrible like...like...they looked fat in their outfits or something! When he both realized and noticed that there would only be one person who would still have their hands on his lower back, asking him in that low tone if he was all right.

By then, it was too late. The girls were screaming so many things until they all decided on chanting one thing. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Kaname ignored the boisterous day class students to look at his scowling lover, noticing how tired he looked. It began to dawn on him that this was really taking a toll on the boy who kept himself distant from everyone, being the center of attention must really be bothersome to him. For Kaname, well he was used to it, but it seemed his lover wasn't. And that was why Zero had taken his blood a bit desperately last night, seeking comfort from his stress.

With these thoughts in mind, Kaname frowned at the girls. "You shouldn't give Zero so much trouble."

**The second that Kiryu-kun had come down,** tumbling over Ichijou-san, the entire class's sour mood had gotten dangerous. Kain was currently whispering to his two hot blooded companions to cool down and keep themselves from being reckless, but when Kaname was forced to speak to the girls, it seemed in vain.

"How dare they, they aren't worthy of Kaname-sama's time," Ruka hissed, glaring at the closest girls, who withered away at the sight of her. Besides her Aidou was glaring, too, though his reasons were slightly different. Stupid Kiryu, stealing away his fans and acting like he hated it, that snarky bastard!

_"**Please!"**_

Kaname sighed at the futility of reasoning with these girls.

"One kiss and we wont bother Zero again!"

"No!" Zero snarled, glaring at the stupid brunette who suddely shrunk back. "Get back to your dorms or you'll be spending the rest of your life in detention!"

"You'll behave?" Kaname asked, like he was talking to a bunch of little kids and ignoring the sudden glare from his lover. When everyone began nodding their heads vigorously, cameras at the ready, Kaname turned to Zero.

Said lover's gorgeous eyes narrowed. "I said _no."_

Ignoring him, Kaname took Zero's chin between his fingers, ignoring the multiple sounds of pictures being taken and squeals echoing through the crowds. Zero hissed and slapped his hand away, but Kaname caught his hand, the other snaking around Zero's waist to pull his lover close. "It's only once, Zero. Why are you acting so shy?"

"Pervert," Zero hissed, trying to shove the annoying bastard away from him. He was seriously pissed right now. And then Kaname leaned in and the familiar warm lips were pressing against his own...and he hated how warm Kaname was...

**The squeals from the day class were imminent**, but the many blushes from the females and a few males in the night class- Aidou included- was not. Nor was the distant sound of someone chocking on the cigarette he'd had between his lips. Or the curious sound from one Kaien Cross who stumbled out of the forest with a net and jar in hand after having followed a beautiful blue butterfly out here and heard the commotion. He noticed Yagari standing across the path, looking like he was chocking on his cigarette butt.

During the chaos, Yuuki was frantically searching through her pockets. "Ah, ah, ah! Where was it? Ah!" She successfully yanked out her camera at the final moment and giggled as she took a picture.

**Zero hummed in surprise** as he felt Kaname's tongue flicking across his lips, asking for permission, despite the countless times he'd simply took from him, and Zero, who'd lost himself from the moment Kaname had his lips against him, let his lips part on a sigh. It only took a moment for Kaname to swiftly push his tongue into his mouth, rubbing gently- no, caressing lovingly against Zero's tongue, tasting and teasing, but only just so. And Zero could feel nothing but the pleasure Kaname was projecting towards him, easily loosing himself in the kiss so that the hand that was once squeezing Kaname's in a death grip, was now loose, his thumb stroking over the deliciously, plump veins beneath in gentle sways and when Zero moaned-

His eyes widened and he shoved Kaname away, but the pureblood's grip was still around him so he didn't back away as much as Zero had hoped. The screams from the day class permeated his ears and he wanted nothing more than to hide his face in Kaname's chest or better yet, to shoot holes through it. He took to glaring at the smirking pureblood instead. "You damn bastard, I can't believe you did that."

**"Don't interfere, it's true love!"**

Yagari growled at the sudden, strong band of arms around his waist, keeping him from marching over to the chaos and shooting the blood sucker and all those squealing little demons who were cheering even as Zero tried to push away from that bastard! "He's _molesting _Zero out in the open!"

Kaien glanced distractedly at the flushed and screaming girls. "They don't seem to mind!"

Stopping the futile struggle, Yagari straightened up and took a breath to calm himself, though his expression was hidden by the shadow of his wild hair. When he seemed to have calmed down, the chairman blinked and slowly released him. "You're...better?"

"Get my gun."

"G-gun?" The chairman shrieked, aghast. "They aren't monsters, Yaga-chan!"

"I ne-" Yagari blinked. His face, expression murderous a second ago, now looked like he was suffering from a bad case of indigestion. "What did you just call me?"

"...Yaga-chan?"

A dark eyebrow twitched.

**From that day on,** both Touga Yagari and Zero Kiryu, fearless vampire hunters, have come to know the truth: Fangirls were the true beasts in human form; And the chairman was an idiot, but they already knew that.

And Yuuki learned that she had gotten enough black mail material, not only on Zero, but on the association's number one hunter, as well. She giggled as she stared down at her favorite photo by far of a flustered Zero in the arms of a smirking Kaname while, in the background, Cross was holding Yagari back in what looked like a very affectionate hug.

Later, Yagari and Zero would come to fear Yuuki a little more, as well.

* * *

**Scarlet~Chan:** _~Ah, I'm sorry, this thing got away from me. It was much harder than I thought to write...like it wanted itself to be serious, but it was just cracked all over the place. - haha, get it? Cracked. Crack. Which this is... :D_

_):_

_Anyway, the little idea at the end with the whole changeover thingy (which I may have butchered quite a bit there) was all thanks to easily1994addicted. ^^; I'm so sorry for ruining your idea...T^T _

_**BTW**, 1605yen is around $20. And while I did write the OOC lemons, I was in the mind of two Cross Academy Fan girls while doing so, so I take no responsibility with the lack of sense involved or the imbalaced feeling of this one shot. *dies*_

_So this is like the introduction one shot to the other one shots that will be more...sane...probably. Here, I'll give you their titles and let you guess at, from the ideas and prompts that were given to me and some that weren't, what they'll contain:_

**_2nd One Shot: A Divided Heart_**

**_3rd One Shot: Let the Church Bells Ring_**

**_4th One Shot: A Dangerous Love Part 1_**

**_5th One Shot: A Dangerous Love Part 2_**

_You'll be getting a bonus thanks to a secret message I got from the CIA ^^ jk, it was from the FBI (Fan Base International)_


End file.
